Days of Teenaged Law, Lawyers, and Lovers
by crderf
Summary: AU/OOC-ness Apollo moves to a new city and begins high school at Gyakuten Saiban Academy, enduring the trials of high school with our lovable Ace Attorney cast. Rated for Language and Themes. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Capcom, the idea to me.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Apollo, it'll be fun!"

"Yes, fun like moving to a new town and knowing no one."

"Honey, I know that you aren't too happy about the move, but now Zak and I will be able to give you the best education possible."

"It doesn't matter! I would rather be with my friends!"

"Apollo..."

"Whatever! I'll be in my room." Apollo stormed off to his room while Thalassa sighed and rested her chin in her palm.

A few hours later, Zak came home from a conference.

"Hello Honey," he greeted his fiancé with a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Dear," Thalassa greeted back. She gave him a hug, and turned back to her cooking.

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"Baked potato soup with all the loadings," she replied, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Something wrong?"

"I talked to the kids about school today..."

"And?"

"Trucy was excited, but Apollo wasn't."

"I see..."

"I knew that I never should have forced him to move! I am such an idiot!"

"No you aren't. The same thing happened to me when I was younger. My parents moved around a lot. And guess what? I made new friends and eventually I became closer to them than I was to my old friends. And that was because I attended GSA."

"You attended GSA?"

"For my sophomore and junior years."

"...hmm...maybe you could convince him to go to GSA?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much Zak! You have no idea of how much that will help!"

"Anything for my future wife."

* * *

"Hey kiddo. How goes it?" Zak asked Apollo a few moments later.

"Fine," Apollo bluntly answered while looking at his computer screen.

"I hear that you aren't very excited about going to GSA."

"And what about it?"

"Well, I was hoping that I could maybe convince you to change your mind."

"Doubt it."

"Listen Apollo," Zak started as he closed the door and sat on Apollo's bed. Apollo turned away from his computer to look (more like glare) at Zak. "I know that moving is tough. I used to do it every few years when I was younger. When I was a sophomore, I moved here to LA and attended GSA. I had the same attitude as you. However, I made a lot of friends. I was closer to them than any of my other friends. Even though I moved after junior year, we were close, and now we are still friends today."

"And the point is...?"

"The point is, that even though you may not have any friends here in LA, attending GSA will fix that problem."

"...alright, I'll go."

"What?"

"Mom wanted me to tour GSA sometime this week. If it really is all that you say that it is and it can give me new friends, then I'll go."

"That's my...almost son!" Zak proudly exclaimed. Apollo laughed for the first time since he had moved to LA. Together, they walked down the stairs to dinner.

* * *

A few days later, Apollo and his mother were on their way to GSA. Zak had gone with Trucy to GSJA (Gyakuten Saiban Junior Academy) since Thalassa would be teaching at GSA soon. Thalassa had parked the car in a visitor spot and the two had made their way up to the front entrance of the school. All the way, Apollo was gaping at the size of the school. It was four stories high, had at least twenty classrooms across, a wing with at least ten more rooms, a football stadium, and a basketball arena. Apollo was told that there was a practice football field, a softball field, two more gyms, and a lively arts center behind the school. Apollo's mouth dropped at the mention of the additions of the school. Now he was starting to fear getting lost. Thalassa gave him an encouraging smile and together they entered the school.

"You must be Ms. Gramarye and you must be Apollo. Am I correct?" asked a man with greying hair shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. Apollo just stared at the man. Thalassa replied for Apollo and Gant laughed.

_Just like Santa Claus_, Apollo thought. Gant and Thalassa talked for a little bit longer while Apollo played with his visitor sticker. After a little while Gant motioned to Thalassa and Apollo to follow him. They did as he pointed out the various classrooms.

"This is our foreign language area of the school," Gant said as they passed some of the first floor rooms. "This is our Spanish room, Latin room, French room, and here is the German room," Gant said. He led Thalassa and Apollo into the German room. The teacher looked up and recognized Thalassa immediately. The two conversed for a moment or two, and then the teacher introduced Thalassa to the class. Apollo noticed that most of the kids in the class were younger, but older than freshmen. He guessed that they were sophomores. After talking to some of the students for a moment, Gant ushered Apollo and his mother along. They took a look at the english department, the history department, the math department, and finally the science department.

"This is one of our chemistry classes. When you are a junior, you will take chemistry Apollo." Gant led the two into the chemistry lab where a group of juniors were gathered around one of the flames. The three peeked over and saw that they students were roasting marshmallows over the flame. One of the students, a girl with brown hair, smiled at Apollo and invited him to roast a marshmallow. Apollo wandered over to the table, but before he could grab a stick to roast the marshmallow on, the brown haired girl and a caramel haired pulled him back and put safety goggles and a lab coat on him.

"See Mr. Gant, we did learn something from Mr. de Killer; always wear your goggles and lab coat," the caramel haired girl explained, proving that they did indeed learn something in that class. Apollo, Thalassa, and Gant all laughed.

* * *

Apollo spent the rest of the second period with the junior chemistry class. He learned a lot about GSA in that time and its many programs from academics to sports to clubs. For once, Apollo was excited about going to school. By the end of their visit, Apollo was sure that he wanted to go to GSA. No doubt about it. He thanked Mr. Gant over and over, who just replied by saying that he was happy that Apollo was happy to go to GSA. Once Apollo and his mother got into the car, he gave her a hug and thanked her for moving him across the country. All Thalassa could do was hug Apollo back and be glad.

* * *

As we all know, I am incapable of keeping and idea going for a certain amount of time unless I have a good beginning. The last idea was good, but I added some extra details that I hated, so I deleted the story...**again** (what the heck is wrong with me????). I restarted**...again**, and hopefully I can roll with this version. I apologize for the delays and the restarting, but honestly, Writer's Block enjoys hating me, and I just wanted a fresh start. Thanks to all of you who reviewed me before, and please review **again **(there is that magic word!!!!). So please review and I once **again** apologize for all the crap and stuff that has been going on with this story...or idea I guess you could say.

P.S. Happy Holidays to you all and have a Happy New Year!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week was hectic. Apollo, Trucy, and his mother had been out of the house almost all day on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday getting uniforms and school supplies. It was Sunday evening before Apollo had any time to get his worrying in to his mother and soon-to-be father. All they could really do was reassure him that things would be alright.

* * *

Monday morning arrived, and Apollo had never felt more scared in his life. He wished that he could crawl into a hole and hide there for the rest of his life. Anxious to get the day over with, Apollo was ready for school before anyone else was. He asked when the bus would come, and Thalassa told him that she would drive him and Trucy to school because of her meeting with the headmaster. She would most likely start teaching the German classes after the Winter Break, so things would need to be finalized, although it was only September. Apollo waited around for a few more minutes until Trucy was ready, and together, they drove off, starting the first day of school.

Once Trucy had been dropped off, Thalassa and Apollo drove down the street to the high school. Once again, Apollo started at the sheer size of the school. He quickly snapped out of it though, climbing up the steps to the doors. Once inside, Apollo and Thalassa proceeded to the office, explaining their business. The school secretary, April May, called out Gant, who in turn, explained what would be happening. Thalassa would be having a meeting in one of the meeting rooms, while Apollo would have one of the upperclassmen show him to all of his classes.

Gant led Thalassa into the meeting room and waited with Apollo for his guide to come. A minute or so later, a girl with brown hair came into the office, approaching Apollo and Gant. It took a moment, but Apollo soon recognized her as one of the marshmallow girls from the chemistry class.

"Hey Mr. Gant, what's up?" the girl casually asked. Apollo was shocked by this. How could _anyone _be calm around Gant? He was so creepy!

"Not much. Swim is starting soon."

"...you have got to be kidding me. You do realize that Lana will be pissed."

"Well, I plan on having a small meeting about what the schedule will be, and then start the land exercises. The swimmers need to get their endurance up after all..."

"True..."

"And besides, we can't have one of our best varsity sports loose, now can we?"

"...no, no we can't," the girl responded while looking away.

"And that means what Mia?"

"That Girls Basketball will have to...you know...not suck this year..."

"You guys weren't that horrible..."

"...you're kidding, right? Varsity Girls Soccer won only four games, and they still did better than us!"

"True. Well, just improve this year and things will all fall into place."

"I'm taking your word for it."

"Ha ha. Of course."

"Oh yeah, what did you need me for?"

"Ah, yes. This is Apollo. He just transferred here and needs to be shown to all of his classes. I was wondering if you could do it."

"...so you mean do it or get banned from the basketball team?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright."

"Good. Well Apollo, this where you begin you high school experience. I hope you have fun." And with that, Gant left to get the headmaster and left for the meeting room, leaving the two students alone. Mia rolled her eyes behind Gant's back and introduced herself to Apollo. He introduced himself back, and explained that he had been in her chemistry class when they were roasting marshmallows. Mia laughed, and then remembered Apollo. Together, the two of them left the office and went to the third floor to Apollo's locker.

* * *

Along the way, Mia and Apollo had picked up a few other people. A girl with caramel hair named Lana (the one that Gant had mentioned earlier), a boy with black hair slicked back named Neil (one of whom had been in the chemistry class), and a slightly creepy girl named Viola (who had also been in the chemistry class). Mia introduced them to Apollo, who in turn recognized them. She explained her "mission", causing Lana to start laughing. That was, until Mia informed her that swimming would be starting again. Lana then started muttering a string of profanities that both Apollo and I are not allowed to repeat, lest we be grounded by our mothers.

* * *

The group of juniors that Mia had introduced to Apollo soon became his friends. By third period, they had pretty much proclaimed themselves his friends, and at lunch he sat with them. However, this didn't cause many people to stop whispering about Apollo, especially about his hair.

"Geez, I used a bit of gel this morning. No need to get worked up about it," Apollo muttered to himself. Mia laughed at the comment.

"Are you kidding me? You hair is normal compared to so many other students' in this school. The funny part: most of them are natural. Remember Mr. Gant's hair? That was natural. The secretary, April May, her hair is pink and it's natural. Your hair is considered normal while mine is just flat out boring. Then again if I dye it blue..." At that point, a French Fry had hit Mia in the forehead. Apollo glanced at the culprit, Lana, who in turn gave Mia a look.

"Yes? Are you against me dying my hair blue?"

"Well, yes, but that's not really the problem."

"What?"

"Look who's coming." Mia turned her head to the side and noticed a certain Latino walking towards their table. In response, she groaned and slapped her forehead. Apollo looked at Mia confused, but didn't get an answer out of her.

"Hey Kitten," the student approaching the table purred to Mia. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her salad. The boy took a seat next to Mia, across from Apollo. He struck up a conversation with Neil, before realizing that Apollo was there.

"And who would this be Kitten?"

"This would be Apollo, the new German teacher's son."

"...oh! Yeah, I've heard about you."

"R-really?!" Apollo practically screeched.

"Hey! Calm down! Everything's been good."

"Oh, okay," Apollo sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself. Name's Diego Armando. I'm a senior here and will eventually be Mia's boyfriend." At the last comment, Mia did a spit take.

"W-WHAT?" she hollered. Diego nonchalantly looked back at Mia and repeated what he had said. Mia just stared at him in shock, eventually getting up and moving to another table. As she walked away, Jake came up, looked at her, and continued to the table.

"What did you do to her?" Jake asked Diego as he took her place at the table.

"Nothing."

"Liar," Lana muttered while laughing. Jake shook his head while eating some French Fries. He would get the info out of Mia later.

* * *

Mia walked off to a group of her sophomore friends. These friends included Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Larry Butz, Matt Engarde, Juan Corrida, Iris Hawthorne, and some new freshmen including Sean Dingling, Regina Berry, Maya Fey, and Vera Misham.

"Hey Mia," Phoenix called as she approached the table. "Not sitting with your juniors and seniors?"

"Nah. Diego's being a...never mind. I'd rather not scar your innocent minds," Mia laughed. The freshmen and the sophomores minus Edgeworth laughed, while he just smirked.

The lunch period ended, and Apollo went through the rest of his classes with no problem, meeting many of the new freshmen. His final class of the day was band, which was the only class that he was really nervous about that this point. Then again, he would have Mia with him, so things would hopefully be okay.

Mia picked Apollo up from his English classes and together, the two went to the PAC (Performing Arts Center). Mia showed him the band room and introduced him to the band director, Mr. Lawrence Curls, also known as Moe. He showed Apollo where the saxophones sat and gave a quick run-down of what they were doing in band. He told Apollo that he would have to skip out on the half-time show that they were currently working on, but when they started their next show, he would learn it with the rest of the class, and that he wouldn't be required to attend the after school practices until the following week.

Apollo took a seat in his section as the other students filled in. He noticed some students that he sat with at lunch and others that Mia had sat with. He saw Jake, Diego, Lana, Viola, Neil, and Miles. He also noticed two other students that had been near him: Klavier and Franziska.

"Hey Mia, who are those two?" Apollo asked.

"Which two? There are many groups of two in here."

"The girl with the greenish-blue hair and the kid down the sax line with the blonde hair shaped like...well, a drill."

"Ah. The girl is Franziska von Karma, Miles' cousin. She was an exchange student from Germany last year, and she and her father moved here to America after he saw how much she liked it and got a job teaching here at GSA. She can be really serious at times, but sometimes, mostly during the football games, she gets really playful and...well, nice. Anyway, the boy is..."

"...Klavier Gavin," Diego finished while sliding into the chair behind Mia. She glared at him.

"May I help you?"

"Just helping out Polly here."

"...Polly?" Apollo asked sheepishly.

"I ran into Gant after lunch. I told him that I saw you at lunch and he called you Polly. You have now been dubbed as Polly for the rest of you high school career. Good luck," Diego said.

"...oh," Apollo responded, all the while, his spikes drooping. This caused Diego to laugh, and Mia to giggle a bit.

"Don't worry about Gant. He gives almost every student with a nickname, and only a select few get to keep theirs. You may be in that group, but at least yours is close to your actual name," Mia reassured him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some of the other Juniors got nicknamed our freshmen year. I never got one, but Lana did. But Gant just calls her a fish since she spends so much time in the water now."

"Good for me," Lana sarcastically replied from behind Mia.

"Yes, it is good for you," Diego retorted. Mia shook her head at their antics, and turned her attention back to Apollo. She explained some more aspects about band. Soon, class started and Mia and Jake took their places at the front of room, not really paying attention to what Moe was saying.

"Now, we will all introduce ourselves to the new student, Apollo. Flutes, you can start." One by one, the band members introduced themselves. Quickly, the other students were finished, and all attention was on Jake and Mia.

"What, do you want us to do something?" Jake asked.

"Um...yeah...," Viola responded.

"Alright. Hi Polly. You know who I am, so cutting to the chase: I'm drum major and play snare. Mia's the same, but plays flute. Short, sweet, to the point."

"Drum major?" asked Apollo.

"Yeah. What we do is conduct the band during the games and pep rallies, help the band director make some decisions for what shows to do, ect. Anything else?"

"Um...no. At least not for now."

"Alright then. Okay, let's start with Beatles Closer..."

Seventh period went normal after that....well, as normal as it can go for a group of marching band students (1). After that, Mia and Apollo made their way to the doors of the PAC. Mia told Apollo that he would be fine now that he knew where everything was. Apollo nodded in response, and started out the doors.

Before he left however, he noticed Diego coming up to talk to Mia. For some unknown reason, Apollo felt a bit of resentment towards Diego. He didn't believe that he was really crushing on Mia, but...well, she was so nice, and pretty, and caring, and...well, the list went on. Apollo shook these thoughts out of his head as he left. It couldn't be; after all, he had just met her today!

* * *

"So how was school today Apollo?" Zac asked when he got home from work. "What do you think of GSA?"

"Well, it's very diverse. That's for sure."

"Ha ha! Yes, yes it is. Any exchange students?"

"Well, there is one girl on my band class. Something von Karma I think."

"Ah, yes, the von Karmas. I was talking to Gant about them the other day. Franziska was an exchange student last year. I heard that she really liked it."

"Yeah, at least that's what Mia said."

"Yes. That family is a strict one, but also very polite and nice...well, at least Franziska is once you get to know her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She seemed really strict when I saw her."

"Well, that's how she was raised and is expected to act. But when you get her alone or with a group of small people, her fun side comes out."

"Ah."

"Anyone else who was interesting?"

"Well, Mr. Gant assigned Mia Fey to show me around and take me all of my classes."

"Ah yes, Mia. A good girl she is."

"...Dad, how do you know all these people?"

"Well, I know some of their parents, and I have met them before."

"Oh."

"So tell me a bit more about Mia. What is she up to these days? I haven't had a chance to talk to her since I met your mother."

"Well, there's a lot to say," Apollo started, his ears getting pink from having to talk about Mia.

"...well, it seems that this is a bit of an awkward subject for you, eh?"

"Uh-"

"Don't worry about it. Let's move to a bit more private place, shall we?" Apollo nodded and the two guys went to Apollo's room.

"So, you seemed a bit flustered when I mentioned Mia. Any particular reason?"

"Uh...no, not at all. Why would you assume that?"

"...because you are turning red and talking fast."

"Oh..."

"So what is it about Mia?"

"Well, I mean I just met her and all but..."

"You have a crush on her I take it?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, she is really nice, and friendly, and smart, and...well, yeah..."

"I see. ...ha! You are already a love-struck teenager."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I wonder though, can you really see the two of you together though?"

"And what are you implying?"

"Hey! I'm just saying that there is a bit of an age difference between the two of you. It would be interesting to see the two of you together."

"So you don't think that I'll be able to get her as a girlfriend."

"I never said that!"

"...you're right; I could never get a girl like her..."

"Once again, I never said that. I say you work on making friends with her and some of the other students before you start thinking about dating. That's all!"

"...ah...wait, how did we even get on this topic?"

"I think you mentioned Mia or I did...or something..."

"Oh...well, this is awkward..."

"Yeah..."

"I think we can talk about something else now."

"Oh thank you for sparing me!"

"...I think I appreciate you a lot more dad, just for that last comment."

"You're welcome Apollo."

* * *

I am finally back!

Sorry for the super long wait. I couldn't get off my lazy butt and type this (I typed it Saturday and Sunday morning around 1 in the morning). Also, I had a ten page research report due on Friday. It only had to be eight pages at that time, but I ended up having eleven, so...yeah...

I am really sorry for going on a haitus like that!

(1) - I am in band, and NOTHING that we do is normal. Seriously, we are band geeks; what do you expect?

I have a few more plans for some stories to do soon. I am planning on making a group of one-shots, each chapter with a parings from my favorites list and a different holiday. I plan on doing one for Christmas and New Years soon, and then moving on. I am also planning on re-typing "Dirty Little Secret" since it, well, sucks. TOO MANY SPELLING ERRORS FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR NAZI!!! And yes, I am a spelling and grammar nazi. Get over it. I also want to do one-shots for one of the best parings ever - JakexLana. So expect to see those up...sometime. Maybe I will get them done over a weekend or something. I may be incredibly lazy, but I can still be productive. Just during the early hours of the morning. DUH!

Anyway, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! :) I may have spelling errors, but seriously, it's my story, expect them and get over them. Hehehe!

:D

P.S. - I LOVE all of you who reviewed the previous chapter! You know who you are!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kitten, how was babysitting today?" our favorite Latino asked our little Kitten.

"Not bad, and it wasn't babysitting. I was just showing Apollo where to go."

"...ha! No matter what the time, Kitten still has sharp claws. So how much longer do you need to show him around?"

"Mr. Gant said about a week. He'll probably know where everything is by Wednesday. He's smart."

"Just like Franziska," Diego commented.

Last year, Franziska had been an exchange student from Germany. When she came to GSA, she had no idea of where to go and knew hardly any English. Mia had been assigned to show her around at that point, but luckily, knew a tiny bit of German. She had been able to show Franziska around and introduce her to some of the other freshmen, including her current best friend Adrian Andrews.

After while, Franziska had gotten used to her surroundings and when the end of the school year came, she had begged her father to let her stay for the rest of her high school career, something that she had never done before. She and her father had argued back and forth for what seemed like hours in German. Mia had translated a little bit, learning that Franziska had attended an all-girls boarding school back in Germany. It had been an academically better school than GSA, but was a lot more serious. For example, the race for the top position in the class started on day one of their first year. Franziska was one of the most eligible ones, but she had wanted to attend a fun school where she could still learn and succeed, and GSA provided this. It took a lot of time and effort, but in the end, her father had agreed to let her stay. What sealed the deal was him getting a job as one of the teachers for the junior and senior classes.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to see a movie with me this weekend," Diego asked a little too casually.

"Come again?" Mia asked, dumbfounded.

"I said, do you want to go to a movie with me this weekend?"

"...you're kidding right?"

"You don't want to go?"

"No. I mean yes. Uh...what I mean, just the two of us or...?"

"Oh! I was going to ask some other if they wanted to come like...Jake and Lana!" Diego answered, spotting the two coming down the hall.

"Jake and Lana what?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering if you wanted to see a movie with Kitten and me this weekend." Jake glanced at Lana, surprised. Mia and Diego, almost sworn enemies, were going to see a movie together? The world might as well end now.

"Uh...sure...I mean, if Lana is up for it," Jake said. Lana thought it over for a moment.

"Um, sure."

"Great. I'll see who else wants to come, and then we can figure out a time. K?" Jake, Mia, and Lana nodded, and then left to go get their things.

* * *

After school band had passed quickly, and at that point, Diego had gathered more people.

"I've managed to get Neil and Viola to come for sure, Miles who said that he would go if he got Wright and Larry to come, and Franziska who said that she'll probably go, but will ask Adrian if she wants to come."

"Alright. What time and what movie?" Lana asked.

"Saturday around seven, and we'll see Sherlock Holmes. Sound good?" Diego answered. The other three nodded.

"I remember the last time we watched a Sherlock Holmes movie. It was at the band sleepover at Miles' house last year. We watched those movies until like...three in the morning? Yeah, about three. That got interesting pretty fast. Everyone hyped up on soda and whatnot," Mia remembered.

"Oh my gosh. That was hilarious," Diego laughed while shaking his head. "Anyway, I've got to head out."

"Got some fences to jump Diego," Neil asked while appearing behind him.

"Maybe. What about you? Going to revolt go against us Mexicans?"

"Not sure."

"Well fine then Texas."

"Same to you Mexico." The two guys engaged in a fake stare-down as the other juniors and Jake stood by.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Mia asked Viola and Lana.

"Yep. See ya."

"Bye. Come on Jake."

"And Neil?"

"Eh, he can walk home."

"Coming," Neil shouted while giving on last glare at Diego.

"Ha! I have won the battle!" Diego exclaimed while he pumped his fists into the air.

"The battle may have been lost for me, but the war will still continue," Neil called back. He gathered up his things and left the PAC, quickly jumping into the car before Jake could leave without him. (1)

"So what's up be

* * *

tween you and Diego?" Jake asked ever so lightly as he, Mia, Neil, and Maya drove home.

"Nothing. I was surprised that Diego was sincere about the movie. Him being him..."

"You are so mean," Jake laughed, turning onto the highway.

"I'd rather be honest than a sugar-coated liar."

"True. So onto a new topic, what do you think of Apollo?"

"He's not too bad. It seems like he's scared of us. I mean, we're not THAT scary. Only slightly."

"Depends on who you are talking about though. I'm actually afraid of some people in our school."

"Like who?"

"Well, Kristoph Gavin is so calm, it's freaky. Dahlia Hawthorne is just a bitch with a layer of evil surrounding her."

"Such a contrast to her twin, Iris. Hard to believe that they are twins, let alone sisters," Neil added.

"I know! Iris is so nice, but Dahlia...*shudder*...oh man..." Jake replied.

"I'm pretty sure that she hates me and Diego. I can understand Diego, but me? And I really that unlovable?" Mia asked.

"Of course not sis!" Maya responded. "After all, Diego loves you."

"Would you stop about Diego? His mission in life is to annoy the crap out of me. I'm so glad he's a senior!"

"Yeah right! You'll miss him when the two of you are dating and he is miles away at college," Neil smirked.

"Are...you...kidding me? Do all of you seriously think that the two of us will be a couple by the end of this year, or at all?" Jake pondered Mia's question for a moment, then looked back at Neil and Maya for a moment. The two of them nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jake said as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Ugh..." Mia groaned as she leaned her head on the window.

* * *

As soon as Franziska had gotten home, she logged into Skype. She figured that Adrian would be on and she could tell her about the movie. And she was right.

_Franziska von Karma has logged in._

_Adrian Andrews has logged in._

FvK: Hey Adrian.

AA: Hey 'ziska! What's up?

FvK: Nothing much. Diego asked if I wanted to see a movie this weekend. He said that you could come to. A group of band kids are also coming. Want to go?

AA: Which other band kids are going?

FvK: Diego, Mia, Jake, Lana, Neil, Viola, me, and maybe Miles if he can get Larry and Wright to come.

AA: Hm...what movie and when?

FvK: Sherlock Holmes around seven Saturday night.

AA: I'll have to ask, but sounds fun. I'll go if my parents say yes.

FvK: Great! Hold on a sec...alright, Miles said he got Wright and Larry to come, so he is going too.

AA: sweet. So now what?

FvK: Not sure...have you finished Atmey's homework yet?

AA: Are you kidding me? It is impossible!

FvK: For once in my life, I agree. Homework is never hard for me, but now...geez...

AA: Oh no. If it's hard for you, then we are all doomed.

FvK: :) True. Very true.

* * *

The rest of the week sped by until it was Friday, the day of the next football game. Apollo had been to many football games before, but they hadn't been very good due to the fact that most sport and art programs at his old school were terrible and had bad funding. The last time that the team had gotten two wins in a row was back in '87. However, GSA had a large reputation for their excellent sport teams and art programs. One of the art programs was the Marching Band. They were a show band, meaning that they performed in many competitions, rated on their performance. Even with this in mind though, Apollo wasn't so sure of the band. He had seen them only playing music for the last week during school. He really hoped that they weren't as terrible as his old marching band had.

When Apollo arrived at the PAC after school on Friday, he noticed that all the students were lounging around in the hallway. He quickly joined Mia's group until Moe came out of his office and forced all the students onto the football field. Apollo took a seat in the stands next to Moe as the rest of the band got into lines on the end of the field for pre-game. The band went through their pre-game quickly and perfectly, and then went on with their half-time show. Mia and Jake took turns conducting the songs, and they switched positions on the field and side. For a few of the songs, Mia had been in the Flag Corps and Jake had been on the side playing snare. If one were to glance up into the stands, all they would have seen was a shocked Apollo.

* * *

"W-wow. That was amazing Mia!" Apollo exclaimed as the band walked back to the PAC.

"Well, we are a show band and spend a lot of time working."

"That was still amazing! I have a question though."

"Shoot."

"Well, I thought you said that you played flute on Monday."

"Oh, I do. I do flags while I am on the field and sometimes flute while on the side. I'm not in every song, so I will play the flute if I'm not conducting. I also play it during Pep Band."

"Oh, I see." The two walked back in silence until Diego came up and joined then.

"Hey Kitten, Polly," he greeted. Mia rolled her eyes and smiled at Diego while Apollo glared at him. "What's up?"

"Not much. Apollo was asking about Flag Corps."

"Ah. Your performance was flawless, as usual."

"Yeah right. You're such a flirt."

"I may be, but you can't deny that you were great today."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Diego," Mia laughed.

"Maybe not today, or maybe not tomorrow, but it will, eventually."

"Whatever," Mia laughed while rolling her eyes. Apollo followed the two as they headed up the stairs into the PAC for dinner.

* * *

1 - I know my attempt at humor is lame. Yay me!!! I couldn't think of anything to put in there, and I had just read something about the war against Mexico for independence for Texas, so I put that in. Whatever!

I also know that part of my story is in the chat format. THAT IS BECAUSE THE TWO ARE ON AN ONLINE CHAT THINGIE! Please do not report, because that really is not against the rules. Only part of the story is like that, not the whole thing.

I am sorry for not updating faster. I had so much to do and didn't start this until Tuesday night since no good ideas came to me. I was like 'Oh, I can finish this tomorrow', but not really. Yay for procrastination!

Also, I said that I would post three other chapters. No, just no. I have one of them done. What I plan on doing is posting the DLS rewrite and Days of... one week, and then the two one-shot chapters the next week. Alternate weeks for them. I wanted to post all four chapters last Wednesday, but that was false. And yes, that does make sense to me. Me posting four chapters in one week - false. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Also, I got my braces off! Yay!!!!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I am so sorry for the really long wait. School and basketball caught up with me. Third quarter is over, and my basketball team is going to the State Championship, so I've been booked. Please don't hate me and enjoy!

* * *

The game passed by quickly, especially for Apollo. Apollo had never been to a football game when his team had been winning before, so it was a big deal. He watched in fascination as the team managed to make play after play, and how they pushed the opposing team back. He also noted how the cheerleaders and band were able to keep the excitement up with their cheers. Apollo sat up in the stands near the other woodwinds, every once in a while waving to Mia or getting up and to get a drink.

"I can't believe how excited the crowd is! I mean, at my old school, nobody was ever this pumped up!" Apollo exclaimed to Mia.

"Well, sports are a big thing at GSA. No matter what the game or the score, everyone cheers and is excited. Well, except for maybe our rival game."

"Rival game?"

"Yeah, against Dwight D. Eisenhower High."

"Big rivalry?"

"Yeah. And like with most teams, we like to win when we play our rivals."

"Understandable. We always lost at my old school, so a rivalry really wasn't existent."

"Ha ha, nice. Understandable though."

* * *

The game progressed quickly, and by the time it was halftime, the Badgers were leading 34 to 7. The team headed into the locker room while the band marched onto the sideline. They sat down on some of the benches and waited for the other team's band to perform their show. Apollo sat by Mia and Jake, amazed at what he saw from the other band. They explained that the other band, like theirs, was a show band. Apollo watched as they played the music perfectly and performed their routine exceptionally well. When they were done performing, the GSA band got up and stood in their ready positions on the edge of the field. They marched out to taps as Jake climbed up onto the podium. They finished and waited for him to give the signal to start. Apollo stood beside the podium, waiting with his saxophone. Jake lifted his whistle to his mouth, and began the show.

* * *

The game ended around 10:30 pm, and the band walked back to the PAC. They put their uniforms away and cleaned up the band room and the bathrooms. Apollo was exhausted at his point, used to going to bed around 10, and waking up early. He lay on the ground with the other freshmen, using his backpack as a pillow all the while struggling to keep his eyes open. Many of the upperclassmen just stepped over them, used to the freshmen being tired and the late nights.

* * *

A little while later, the group going to the movies, minus Diego, gathered at the other end of the hall. Phoenix and Larry had come to the PAC after the game to finalize the details. The two of them and Miles were talking to Franziska near the doors, while Mia, Neil, and Viola sat around. Neil and Viola were quietly conversing about chemistry when Mia nudged them. They stopped talking at looked across the hall in the direction that Mia was looking. Neil clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing while Viola just stared. Across the hall were Jake and Lana, who was currently sitting in the former's lap, asleep. Jake had his chin resting on Lana's shoulder, and he too was asleep. Mia slipped out her cell phone and took a picture of the two, then continued leaned against the wall, waiting for Moe to give them permission to leave.

* * *

"I heard that Sherlock Holmes was pretty good movie."

"Guess we'll see if that's true." The group gathered in the movie theater lobby around seven and got their tickets and some snacks. They showed their tickets to the theater clerk and were walking down the hallway to the theater. Larry and Phoenix led the way, joking around. Miles and Franziska followed them, the former smirking at their antics and the latter quietly muttering 'fool'. Neil and Viola were behind them, and Jake and Diego were in the back, Diego smirking at Jake and Jake looking sheepish. Mia had pulled Lana into the bathroom, saying that they needed to talk about some math homework. As soon as they were in the bathroom, Mia turned to the sinks, started washing her hands, and nonchalantly asked her about Jake.

"Jake?" Lana asked back.

"Yes, Jake."

"I don't know. You're his cousin."

"Yes, but I'm not the one who sat in his lap."

"Excuse me?" Mia looked at Lana over her shoulder as she pulled a paper towel out of the dispenser.

"Here," Mia said as she tossed her phone at Lana. Lana caught it and opened the phone, turning on the camera and going to the pictures. She looked at the first one, and her jaw dropped.

"Mia!" she fumed. Mia grinned at her.

"You know you enjoyed it," she smiled.

"..."

"Ha!" Mia exclaimed. She walked by Lana, grabbed her phone out of her hand, and walked out of the bathroom. Lana stood there, shocked, until Mia walked back in and pulled her out.

* * *

It was about halfway through the movie when Miles noticed that really nobody in their group was paying attention to the movie except for the sophomores. He noticed that Neil and Viola had taken up staring into each other's eyes and Mia and Diego were in their own little war. He leaned over a bit to look at what Jake and Lana were doing. They seemed to be muttering to each other. He turned around to look at his fellow sophomores who seemed to be unfazed by all of this, and when he turned back to Jake and Lana, he did a double take. The two of them were 'exchanging saliva' as Franziska liked to say. Miles looked at them for a moment, then turned away, slightly disgusted. How the emotions of juniors and seniors worked, he would never know. All he knew was that when he was that they made no sense. One moment that hated each other and the next moment they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. He shook his head and slipped down in his seat, vowing to never be like that when he was an upperclassman.

* * *

In the meantime, Mia was planning her next attack against Diego. It had started out with him throwing bits of popcorn at her. She then returned the favor, adding some candy into the mix. He then dropped a bit of ice down the back of her shirt, her doing the same to him. They were in a period of rest...that was until Mia found something else to attack him with. She slipped her hand into the bucket of popcorn and was pulling out a few pieces when Diego grabbed her wrist and leaned over.

"Hey Kitten. Why don't we call a truce like our friends over there?" Diego whispered in her ear.

"What?"Mia asked, obviously confused. What friends did Diego mean?

"Well, over there," Diego whispered again, this time pointing with his head. Mia leaned forward and looked across the aisle to where Lana and Jake were. Mia's eyes widened and she angled her head to the side a bit. She turned to look at Diego, realized what he was talking about, and gave him a slap in the shoulder. He chuckled and turned back to the movie. Mia rolled her eyes and followed suit.

* * *

A little while later, Mia could feel Diego getting closer to her. She kept pushing him away and moving over in her seat. Because of that, she didn't notice that Diego sat back in his seat. It took her a few minutes to realize this, and when she did, she sat back in her seat and laid her arm on the armrest. As soon as she did this, she realized her mistake. Mia slowly dropped her eyes down to where her hand was, and saw another one intertwined with it. She glared at Diego, and he just grinned at her. She quickly yanked her hand away and folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't want to hold my hand Kitten?" Diego innocently asked.

"Nope," Mia bluntly replied. Diego was visually surprised. A girl had actually rejected him. Well, he wasn't just going to let her win.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to have your hand in marriage." Mia, who had been taking a sip of cola at the time, started coughing.

"W-what?!" she sputtered. All Diego did was smiled at her in return, aggravating Mia. She furiously grabbed his hand and led him out of the theater. The sophomores and Neil and Viola looked up at them as they left. Diego just shrugged as Mia pulled him out of the theater. Neil raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at Jake. Neil stared at Jake for a moment, and then just shook his head a looked away.

* * *

"What was that?" Mia furiously asked.

"What was what?" Diego asked back.

"The whole 'holding my hand' thing."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do!"

"Nope."

"Ugh!"

"Is Kitten upset? I can help you know." Mia just looked at him as if he was some idiot. "Come on Kitten," Diego coaxed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned in until his face was inches away from Mia's. Mia stood there for a moment, and then Diego kissed her. She stood shocked in the hallway for a moment before she got a grip on herself and yanked herself away from Diego. He stood there, surprised for a moment before Mia slapped him.

"Whoa! Hey Kitten!"

"Just leave me alone Diego," Mia hissed before leaving the movie theater.

* * *

Well, hope that that was what you wanted delusionment. I tried my best! Sorry it was so short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review! :)

P.S. - Check out my profile for info on when I may update. I am trying to update every other week, but knowing me... Anyway, just be sure to check out my profile for any news. Thanks for reading!

And a final note. I might have mentioned this before or not. Anyway, the Feys and Marshalls are cousins and so are the Edgeworths and von Karmas. Just for plot advancement and all the good stuff. :D


	5. Chapter 5

I promised that I would keep this version going, and I did, even though it took me a whole year to update...ouch...

If I could remember why I didn't update, I would tell everyone. But since I can't remember, I will go with that I was too busy. I probably was and repressed those memories...hm...psychology...

Building a bridge and getting over my ramblings, I would like to thank all of you in advance for reading this story and staying with me. Thank you Capcom for making such amazing characters that we, the authors on Fanfic, can manipulate and twis- I mean use in our stories (innocent smile). And thank you to all of my faithful reviewers who always make my day with their thoughts on my story. You guys are the best; you really are and always put a smile on my face. :) See?

Some quick notes before I begin:  
1. I changed quite a few of the details, so please go look at the Extras to clarify. Not all of my sources (mainly for translation and the location factor) are accurate, but just go along with me (the latter mostly). I understand that some of the details might be way out there, but here is a quick response I just came up with (really, like two seconds ago at the most): GSA is a school for the gifted, and wants/is able to provide facilities to the students to aid them.  
2. Words in double quotation marks (not when a character is speaking) are air quotation marks. If you need further explanation, please don't.  
3. Regular font is in the present, _Italic font_ is a flashback, and 'words in single quotation marks' are thoughts.  
4. I did my best editing this chapter, but it is still going to have some bugs (like me totally throwing my previous notes off of a cliff). Just go along with it.  
5. As far as this story goes, I will try to update as soon as I can. I am making time, but there are about a million other stories that I want to write (4 multi-chapters, including this and a DLS rewrite, for Ace Attorney; 2 song-fics for Ace Attorney; and a song-fic for Pokemon). I am in love with Phantom of the Opera (Gerard!), To Kill a Mockingbird (Atticus Finch and his actor, Gregory Peck, mostly - he is a SEXY beast ladies and gentlemen, and Atticus pwns every Ace Attorney lawyer combined. He is the best lawyer ever. I. LOVE. HIM. It doesn't even matter that Atticus is fictional and Gregory is dead; they still rock my socks. And it made me even happier to see the art work for Gregory Edgeworth in AAI 2.), am playing for the Pit Orchestra, and am learning how to drive. I am uber busy, but will work to update. Until then, I may be on a very temporary (unlike last time) hiatus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney or any references made. They are under their respective copyrights. Consider this disclaimer and the one in the summary to be ones for the whole story.

So after torturing you to read all of my boring notes, here is (finally) Chapter 5 of Days of Teenaged Law, Lawyers, and Lovers. I have never reached chapter 5 on this story before (epic fail, I know), so I was sure to make it extra long. At last check, it was around 6000 words, so I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

The story of Saturday night's events spread like wildfire around the school on Monday, and by the middle of the day, most of the faculty knew too. Not surprisingly, Mia was absent for the first half of the week. When she showed up on Wednesday, groups upon groups of people bombarded her for details. If it wasn't her friends or teachers showing sympathy, it was cliques of girls either looking for gossip to spread or begging to know what it was like to kiss Diego Armando, one of the most popular guys in the school.

Most of her friends had expected Mia to tell the cliques to 'buzz off', but she never did. She just quietly and simply answered their questions, never once raising her temper, causing Lana to grow concerned.

"Mia, I know that you're really upset, but you have got to snap out of it. I mean, it is just Diego. The other day you yourself said that he wasn't worth it."

"I know what I said, but that doesn't change the situation or my reaction to it."

"Bu-"

"No. Look, Jake's coming this way. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"He is?" Lana's heart sped up as she turned to the direction from where Jake was indeed coming from. He gave the two a quick wave.

"Yeah, there needs to be more love in the world," Mia said while standing up (1). "I'm going to go get a coffee. You two had better have plans for next weekend by the time I get back."

"Mia, what are you-" Lana began, but Mia had already disappeared down the stairs. When she turned around, Lana was face-to-face with Jake.

"Hey," he smirked quietly.

"Hey," she echoed.

"Want to go for a quick walk around campus?"

"Sure."

* * *

GSA was located on the edge of the Angeles National Forest, and therefore had quite a bit of land. The campus was wide-spread with various facilities spreading from academic-related to athletic-related (see School Info). School didn't start until eight, so the students had plenty of time to wander around, and at that moment, Jake and Lana had taken to walking around the pond.

"So, y'all seemed to be having a rather unanimated conversation with Mia," Jake started.

"I dunno, she's gone all gloomy and...mellow, for lack of a better word, now. She said that even though she had already admitted that it is only Diego, her reaction and the situation weren't going to change," Lana shrugged.

"Ain't that interesting. I mean, the last time Mia acted like this was when she found out that her ex was cheatin' on her. But I don't see what that's got to do with Saturday night. Speakin' of which brings me to my next topic of conversation."

"Us," Lana began.

"Exactly."

"Well, if you want me to forget everything and just act like it didn't happen then I guess I can. I mean, you and Angel are really close an-"

"Angel and I are close?" Jake asked, obviously not informed.

"Well yeah. I mean, she practically hangs off your arm and she is always with you."

"Oh...but that's being a stalker, and it's awkward...it's stalkward (2)."

"So you don't like her after all, do you. Even with her social status as captain of the dance and volleyball teams?"

"Nope. After all, I've got these eyes on someone else. Someone much more...down-to-earth."

"Hm...tell me more about her," Lana replied, a fuzzy feeling beginning to form in her stomach.

"Well, she's perfect. Down-to-earth, smart, beautiful, athletic, friendly...just the female face of perfection. I believe her name is Lana Skye?"

"I see." A smile began to creep up on Lana's face, and her tone changed a mischievous one. "I may know her. That's kinda funny; I know someone who would be perfect for her. He's about the same: smart, down-to-earth, handsome, athletic, and friendly; the male face of perfection. I think his name is Jake Marshall?"

"Well, we'd better get these two to meet because they sound perfect for each other. Your opinion?"

"I agree completely. After all, there needs to be more love in the world. Hi, I'm Lana Skye," Lana said while extending her hand."

"And I'm Jake Marshall," he replied while taking her hand and pulling her closer. He leaned down while Lana stood on her tip-toes and they locked their lips together. They stood there kissing until Mr. Marvin Grossberg walked past them.

"*Ahem* I believe that the Headmaster and many other teachers would not approve of this sight," he said, then walked off muttering something about the days of his youth and the scent of fresh lemons. Jake and Lana looked at each other, began laughing and walked hand-in-hand back into the school.

* * *

What would life be without a bit of color, right? This was the philosophy that sophomores Phoenix Wright and Larry Butz lived by and dragged an unwilling Miles Edgeworth into. At that moment, the two pranksters were busy drawing anarchy signs on Mr. Winston Payne's whiteboard while Miles sat and clicked his tongue disapprovingly (3). Their topic of conversation: Saturday night.

"So from what I have gathered about the upperclassmen, Mia and Diego were not quite fighting, but not weren't on great terms either, Jake and Lana were busy 'talking', and Neil and Viola seemed to be mutually interested in each other. Sound about right?" Phoenix asked. Larry gave a thumbs up and Miles made a noncommittal noise in response.

"And us underclassmen?" Larry asked inquisitively.

"Franziska mentioned that Matt Engarde seems to have taken an interest in Adrian," Miles replied.

"Could always be because she is dating Juan Corrida though," Phoenix piped up. "I mean, those two are rivals, and going after the girl their rival is dating seems to be pretty common with those extreme jocks."

"True, very true. Hm, well what about you two?" Miles asked.

"What do you mean what about 'you two'?" Phoenix suspiciously responded.

"Do you two have anyone you have your eye on?"

"I though Franny would make a good girlfriend, but when I suggested it to her, she just slapped me and called me a fool. I'm thinking Iris now; she's really shy, but that makes her so darn cute!" Larry began, continuing on with hearts in his eyes.

"And you, Wright?" Miles inquired, attempting not to make retching noises at Larry.

"No one really..." Phoenix mumbled.

"Which means someone."

"Oh, you don't know her," Phoenix said quickly but calmly. Miles raised one eyebrow, but left it alone. At that moment, Winston Payne re-entered the room.

"Vandals! What are you doing in my room!" he screeched. The trio just looked at him for a moment, confused, but then they remembered. They quickly scurried from the room, intent on finding a sanctuary of safety away from Payne's ear-piercing screeching (4).

* * *

At lunch, Miles walked casually over to the table where his cousin and her best friend and best friend's boyfriend sat. He quickly took a seat next to his cousin, Franziska.

"Is there any particular reason you are over here?" Franziska asked slightly irritably.

"Yes actually. Wright mentioned that he has certain feelings for someone, but never told me who."

"And this involves me how?" Franziska retorted back, slightly more irritated but interested.

"I was getting to that." Miles stole a quick glance at Adrian and Juan who were busy staring at each other in their own little world. "I know for a fact that a certain sophomore girl who is rather...harsh and blunt shall I say, has feelings for our dear friend Phoenix."

"Quite interesting," Franziska muttered back, her ears glowing red.

"I see we have a reaction. Now that you know your assignment, hop to it," Miles nonchalantly said while standing up.

"And if I refuse?" Franziska snapped back.

"Then I'll just let Phoenix know the truth," Miles smirked. Franziska's face changed from one of irritation to shock so fast, Miles could have sworn that he had just imagined the irritated look. Franziska quickly recovered, the beginnings of wrath appearing. "Or," he slowly said, intent on not dying at that particular time, "I can make sure Larry leaves you alone, although that may not be too difficult," he finished, glancing at Larry attempting to flirt with Iris. Franziska sighed, then nodded.

* * *

"...yeah, she's totally my bitch. I mean, I could tell her to do anything, _anything,_ and she would do it." Why it always seemed that after football practice was the time for men to gossip was unknown, but it was, and Juan was taking advantage of it. Several of the upper and underclassmen were impressed by what he had to say, but not everyone. Namely, Matt Engarde. He didn't have extreme feelings for Adrian (so he believed), and Juan's "bragging" didn't exactly help. However, he knew it was not his place to intervene and tried to let it go quietly.

"Just ignore him Engarde, he'll get his comeuppance so enough..." he quietly muttered to himself. Most people would think this theory ridiculous, but this was GSA; no further explanation is needed.

* * *

Upon changing after the "gossip session", Matt happened upon Juan and Adrian arguing.

"So that's all I'm good for, manipulating and treating like trash, I get it," Matt heard Adrian accuse, bitterness and betrayal lacing her voice.

"Adrian, I was kidding!" Juan snapped back defensively.

"Oh sure, so I'm just supposed to believe that," Adrian hollered sarcastically. "I've been down that road before Juan and I'm not going back, not again."

"Well it's sure not my damn fault that you cling on to me practically asking for it at every chance you get. What are you, co-dependent or some crap like that?" As soon as Juan shouted this, Adrian recoiled as if she had been slapped. Suddenly, she broke down completely and dashed away from Juan, who just rolled his eyes and walked off.

Matt stood still, contemplating his options. '_On one hand I could go and see if Adrian was okay, but that would mean admitting that I basically eavesdropped. On the other hand, I could just ignore it all and let it go...but what Juan had said about her being co-dependent...'_ Matt shook his head and shoved his stuff into his car trunk, then dashed off to find Adrian.

* * *

In actuality, it hadn't been hard to find Adrian; she was in the library, the place where someone of her caliber would always seem to be. Matt hesitantly walked up behind her, taking note of her curled-up shape.

"Hey Adrian, you alright?" he asked in a rather timid voice. Adrian snapped her head around, but her face softened when she noticed who it was.

"Ye-...no. Not at all," she quietly murmured while looking down at her hands.

"I kind of overheard you and Juan. Want to talk about it?" At Matt's request, Adrian shook her head. "Want a shoulder to cry on?" he offered again. This time, Adrian nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder as he took a seat next to her, tears welling up again. Matt wrapped his arms around Adrian, and rested his cheek on her hair. He let out a sigh, vowing to get revenge on Corrida, no matter how long it took.

* * *

Later that evening, a figure was strolling down the street of a rather classy neighborhood. It slipped through a yard's gate, dashing around trees and shrubs to remain hidden. Once checking to be positive the coast was clear, the figure sprinted across the yard and scaled the wall, clutching vines and rough patches for grips. Once at the top, the figure slid over the balcony railing and knocked on the door three times. A second figure in the room turned around at the noise, then glided around the furniture to the door.

"Neil!" Viola exclaimed, giving her boyfriend a hug. "You came, " she smiled.

"I always keep my promises, cowboy's honor," Neil chuckled, grinning down at his girlfriend. He clasped her hand and walked into the room, taking a seat on the floor near Viola's bed. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I honestly thought you weren't going to show this evening," Viola whispered, clutching Neil's arm tighter.

"I promised, didn't I? Your grandfather may be the Headmaster, but not even that is going to keep me away from my favorite girl."

"You flatter me."

"'tis what I do."

"If you say so. So how was today? Anyone press you for details?" Neil and Viola had begun dating over the summer, keeping their relationship a secret, specifically from Viola's grandfather. Some of the sophomores had noticed them gazing into each other's eyes during the movie, but they had managed to play it off as them talking and a trick of the lighting.

"Eh, Wright and some of his pals, but that's it. You?"

"You know no one talks to me. I am the emo, weird girl after all."

"Well whoever came up with that is horribly mistaken," Neil murmured, resting his forehead on hers. "Quiet and reserved doesn't mean emo or weird."

"Are you saying that as my boyfriend or as a fellow person?"

"A fellow person, but I can mean it as your boyfriend."

"And how would you do that?" Viola responded, raising her eyebrows in a seductive way.

"Let's find out." And with that, Neil tugged Viola onto his lap and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

A little while later, Neil and Viola heard someone ascending the stairs. Viola slipped out of Neil's lap, shoved him into the closet, and sprung onto her bed, grabbing a novel off the nightstand. She rapidly turned to the marked page and began reading just as the door opened. In walked her grandfather, Bruto Cadaverini, the headmaster of GSA.

Bruto was a rather strict man, but when it came to Viola, his heart just melted. He could almost never say no to her. Her parents had been drug and alcohol addicts ever since she was little. She would do nothing or next to nothing, but they still physically and mentally abused her, causing Viola to grow into the quiet and rather closed girl she now was. Bruto had been unaware of this, but when he found out, he swooped in and rescued Viola. Bruto had alerted the police of this, but Viola's parents, Bruto's own son and daughter-in-law committed suicide before they had arrested them. From that point on, Viola looked to Bruto as a father, and to him Viola was his daughter. So it was natural he would treat her like a princess.

"How is my little princess doing?" he softly asked, smiling at Viola from the doorway.

"I am just fine. And yourself grandfather?"

"As well as could be. Do you happen to have any special request for dinner?"

"Um...not especially. Chinese possibly?"

"Chinese it is. I will call you when it is time to eat, Darling."

"Grazie (5)." As soon as Bruto was downstairs again, Viola crept to the closet. She slid open the door, finding Neil lying beneath her pile of stuffed animals. She let out a small giggle, then pulled him up.

"Gracias mi Amiga (6)."

"Nessun problema (5)." Neil smiled and gave Viola one last kiss.

"It would be smart of me to take my leave now. Imagine if you had not heard your grandfather?"

"Indeed. See you tomorrow then?"

"At lunch like I promised. Pinkie promise." Neil hooked his and Viola's pinkies together and hugged her, then swished out of the room, walking back to where his car was parked, a street away. Just before he left her sight, Neil waved and blew Viola a kiss. She smiled and did the same.

* * *

"Fräulein Ema! How are you today?" It was Friday morning and school hadn't even started yet, but Klavier was already bothering Ema (7).

"..."

"Something wrong, my dear?"

"Why are you talking to me, Gavin?"

"Ach! Is it such a crime to converse with such a pretty Mädchen?"

"English only fop."

_...fop?_

"And stop staring at me like that!"

"Ach, traurig traurig meine Liebe!"

"Gavin..."

"No matter my dear. Back to my original question; how are you today?"

"Fine until now."

"Fräulein, that hurts."

"Yeah, well the truth hurts sometimes."

"I sense meine Liebe is quite bitter today."

"There's your answer. Now leave."

"This is as much as my hallway as it is yours."

"...whatever," muttered Ema. Why did Klavier have to annoy her? There were plenty of other girls who would love to be in Ema's position. _Glimmerous fop, being foppish and glimmerous. Never leaving me alone._

"Meine Liebe, if you have something to say, just say it."

"You wouldn't listen to me anyway."

"Ach, I always have time for meine Liebe, ein Mädchen."

"I said English, Gavin."

"Nein nein, that would make it too easy."

"What to easy?" Ema demanded looking at Klavier.

"Nein, I cannot say," winked Klavier. "You'll find out soon enough." With that, Klavier hopped up and walked away, Ema just staring after him.

* * *

"...and it was so fantastic! I can't wait for the next show! You three totally have to come!" squealed Regina to Maya, Vera and Ema. Along with teaching at GSA, Regina's father managed the Berry Circus, in which she tamed the animals.

"Totally! You would love it Vera!" Maya clapped her hands together and nodded.

"..." Vera responded.

"You'll come around to it," Maya optimistically stated, patting Vera on the should. Vera silently drew-out her sketch book and began drawing.

"What about you Ema?" Regina inquired.

"...hm?" Ema distractedly replied. She glanced up from her science book, lost in thought.

"The circus?"

"Oh, right. Sure, sounds like fun."

"You OK Ema?" Maya tentatively asked.

"Yeah, just thinking..."

"About?"

"...someone..."

"Really?" squealed Maya and Regina simultaneously.

"Uh...yeah."

"Who?" gushed Regina. "Tell us, tell us!"

"Just someone."

"Let me guess..." Regina surveyed the room, quickly picking out a group of guys appropriate for Ema. "Daryan?" Ema glanced over at Daryan Crescend who was busy yucking it up for some other freshmen girls.

"Ew, no."

"Hm...Sean?"

"No. He's nice, but I honestly don't know him that well."

"Well you totally should! He is soooooo cute, and smart and handsome, and..."

"Regina obviously likes him," Maya cut in. "So that leaves Apollo and Klavier."

"So it would seem."

"So which one?"

"Did I ever say it was one of them?"

"You technically just implied it."

"...I thought Mia was the ever-observant one."

"Oh she is, but I've picked up a few things."

"I see."

"So which one?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to say."

"What?" Maya exclaimed. She puffed her cheeks out and balled her fists up. "You led me all the way to two guys and won't tell me? Lame!"

"Freedom of speech," Ema shrugged. "You said you picked up a few observation tips from Mia; use them."

"Maybe I will."

"So what about you?"

"So what about me what?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Hm...Apollo's nice. That's about it though."

"You like...Apollo?"

"Sort of. I mean, I know he has this monster crush on Mia, but still, he's pretty sweet."

"Alright then. How is Mia doing?"

"She's still in her pit of depression. I really don't see why though; she blatantly said she didn't care about Diego and whatever moves he made on her."

"Interesting."

"You could probably solve this. I mean, with science?"

"Affairs of the heart can't always be explained, even with science. Things just...happen." And with that, Ema's signature smirk appeared on her face. "Especially with Jake and Lana."

"Wait, what?" Maya spun in her seat so fast, Ema grew curious as to how much sugar Maya had actually ingested that morning.

"I'm really not supposed to say anything, but I saw them on Monday."

"Saw them?"

"They were out by the pond talking. I was coming out of the library when they began leaning towards each other, and...yeah."

"So they're...you know...dating now?"

"So it would seem. Sis has been happier lately, but has also been spending more time in her room."

"Probably talking to Jake."

"Indeed. Oh, and you can't mention any of this to anyone, even Mia. I'm really not supposed to know (8)."

"My lips are sealed!" Maya enthusiastically responded. She and Ema turned to talk to Vera (who was still engrossed with her sketch pad) and Regina, who was busy making eyes at Sean.

* * *

"So Herr Forehead, see anyone you like?" Klavier zoomed in on Apollo like a predator.

"Huh...oh! Uh...maybe?"

"Nein nein, relax; I was merely curious."

"Oh, right." Apollo released a sigh of release.

"But in all honesty, anyone at all?"

"Um, I dunno...Maya maybe? Ema?"

"Ah, fascinating but in their own personal ways. Wise decision."

"Uh..." Apollo wasn't sure whether they were talking about Ema and Maya or dogs anymore, but decided to roll with it. "Yeah, but you've known them longer than I have. Tell me more about them."

"Ah, Miss Maya. What's there to say about her? She's rather bubbly, but in a good way. Has a good sense of humor, is fun but serious at the same time. She adores her sister and cousin. Hm...you would have to talk to her to her to get to really know her, but it's a good start. Now Fräulein Ema. Ach, she is a different story," Klavier sighed while shaking his head. "She and science go hand-in-hand. You can ask her anything science-related, and she will know the answer. She can be rather grumpy, but a jar of fingerprinting powder or Snackoos can cure that. Ema adores her sister as well. And...well, the list just goes on. Ach, she is wonderful," Klavier finished fondly, completely forgetting Apollo, who just watched Klavier.

_So let me get this straight; you adore Ema? Perfect..._ Ema and Apollo had become friends recently after being paired up as lab partners. Though he didn't know her all that well, Apollo had already been educated of the fact that Ema hated Klavier with a passion. And now knowing that Klavier adored Ema? '_This is going to be a long year...'_ Apollo though, mentally sighing. Yes, he loved it at GSA, but sometimes its...idiosyncrasies could end in a rather interesting result.

* * *

The sophomore science class was buzzing with the latest gossip. Who was dating who, what teachers were brawling with whom, etc., although the former was the more discussed. Who would have guessed that the sophomores were mostly talking about, you guessed it, Saturday (A/N: Not me. Oh how I love my best friend, sarcasm).

"So let me get this straight; Jake and Lana were making out, Neil and Viola were staring at each other all lovey-dovey, and Mia and Diego had quite a spat," Iris summed up.

"Generally, yes. It's pretty probable that Jake and Lana are officially dating now, but I really can't say for sure. Neil said that he and Viola were just talking and what we saw was just trick of the light. I mean, I guess it's pretty likely what Neil said is true, but you never know. And yes, Mia and Diego are in some depression/who-knows-what phase," Phoenix sighed.

"I see."

"So what's going on between Dahlia and Kristoph? I heard they got together over the summer."

"Yeah..." Iris sighed, glancing at her twin sister. Dahlia and Phoenix had dated for several months the year previous, but had broken up that spring. Ever since then, Dahlia had taken an interest in Kristoph Gavin, whom she was currently dating. Iris was indifferent towards them, although together they could be quite unnerving.

"Interesting. Ever feel like the third wheel around them?"

"All the time, even though I am doing my own thing half the time. I love Dollie and everything, but honestly..." Iris sighed.

"Say what you like. So I heard about Adrian and Juan's break up earlier."

"Yeah, I heard from Larry, who heard from Matt, that it was pretty messy."

"She's better off without him though. I personally would like to see her with Matt, but who knows what will happen."

"Indeed. So what's going on with you and Larry?"

"N-nothing," Iris blushed.

"Blushing means something; so what's up?"

"Well, he has been trying to flirt with me for some time now, and..."

"And...?" Phoenix teased.

"Well...I sort of like him too..."

"Really?" asked Phoenix in a humorous tone.

"There is no need to be mean!" puffed Iris. "I can like whomever I want to. I mean, I did date you in the eighth grade, Feenie." (A/N: They dated in the eighth grade. Get over it.)

"...I have no retort for that..."

"Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have reading to get back to."

"Okay, fine," chuckled Phoenix.

* * *

"That coffee-addicted idiot did what?" Jake replied (9). A quiet sobbing could be heard on the other end of the line. Jake silently listened as the story was reiterated, eyes flashing dangerously. After a few moments, a look of surprise came across his face. "You...want me to tell her?"

"Please," the voice at the other end wailed. "I need someone to talk to and you know she's my best friend."

"If you're sure; y'all know I don't want it to be awkward for-"

"I'd rather have someone to talk to. Please tell her."

"...alright. I'll see you after the game." Jake ended the call and let out a sigh. Goddamn coffee-addicted idiot... He turned on his heel and began looking for Lana, grateful that the band directors were gracious enough to shorten that afternoon's practice before the game.

Jake quickly walked around campus, slipping in and out of buildings. He got a tip that Lana was at swim conditioning, and jogged into the Rec Center. Jake looked high and low for Lana, finally spotting her running on the treadmills. He took at seat at the snack bar, impatiently waiting for conditioning to end. After what seemed like hours, Coach Gant called the swimmers together and spoke with them. A minute or so later, they broke apart, Lana heading towards Jake. He handed her a bottle of water and a Clif Bar (10).

"Thanks," she panted, gratefully taking some water.

"I need to ask a favor. Outside really quickly?" Lana was a bit surprised at Jake's insistence, but nodded and followed him outside. "It's about Mia," he said, quickly heading for a nearby bench.

"What's up?"

"She...something happened...with a certain coffee-addict we all know."

"Don't tell me she loves him now."

"...in a sense."

"In a sense?"

"She finally admitted her feeling for him, but..." Jake sighed. "She also hates him right now." Lana sat quietly, thinking of several possible explanations.

"...what happened?"

_

* * *

Diego glanced up from his locker to see Mia walking towards him. He straightened up, and plastered a smile/smirk on his face. "So the Kitten has come to the Lion's Den. Welcome."_

_ "Um, thanks." Mia quietly responded. Diego raised an eyebrow at Mia's lack of retort, but continued on with the conversation._

_ "So what brings you here? I mean, you hate me, don't you?"_

_ "Uh...look, can we talk? I mean, somewhere private?" Again, Diego raised an eyebrow, but complied with Mia's request, grabbing his bag and slamming his locker shut in a single sweeping motion. He followed Mia into an empty classroom, dropping his stuff on the floor and taking a seat in the teacher's chair._

_ "Well Kitten?" he asked, leaning back._

_ "I wanted to talk about Saturday night..." Diego sat up at this, all of his attention focused on Mia._

_ "You're pissed at me; there's nothing else to say. I know I overstepped my boundaries and insulted you, and now you hate me. It's my fault."_

_ "No, it's mine. I-I...I'm sorry."_

_ "And why would it be your fault?"_

_ "Because I overreacted."_

_ "Overreacted? Right, and Headmaster Cadaverini doesn't have the mafia backing him up (11)."_

_ "I did Diego. I wasn't thinking, and did something completely stupid."_

_ "Kitten, I've been slapped before and trust me, nobody else thought it stupid."_

_ "Well it was to me because...never mind. I just want to leave on a good note, so I'm sorry and hope we can still be friends, or enemies, or whatever we are. I'll see you around." Mia stopped pacing and wringing her hands and slipped her bag over her shoulder. Before she could leave, Diego grabbed her shoulder._

_ "Hold up there Kitten; never mind? That insinuates something. What's up?"_

_ "It was stupid for me to slap you; that's all."_

_ "Why?" Diego demanded._

_ "Why what?" Mia sighed._

_ "Why was it stupid."_

_ "Because...because it was catty, rude and classless." Again, Mia turned to the door but Diego stopped her._

_ "You catty? Rude? Classless? Sure, and Mr. von Karma is my best friend who is always willing to listen to my problems (12). Really, what's up?"_

_ "My reason is really stupid, Diego. Just leave it." This time, Diego planted himself in front of the door before Mia could move an inch._

_ "Neither of us leaves until you tell me why."_

_ "Looks like we'll be here for a while then, because I'm taking my reason to the grave." Mia turned away from Diego, taking a seat at a nearby desk, opening up a book. They sat in silence for a few moments, each occasionally sneaking glances at the other until Mia spoke up._

_ "You really want to know, don't you," Mia stated more than asked. Diego simply nodded. Mia sighed, gritted her teeth, and walked towards Diego. "I slapped you, because I was confused and frustrated."_

_ "...what?" Diego stood, confusion clear on his face._

_ "You always provoke and annoy me, but can be the sweetest person at the same time. Don't think I haven't noticed how you always have my flag or flute ready, or help me avoid insanity on game nights. I felt something whenever you were nice to me, but it always seemed to disappear when you were a cocky jerk. At the movies, you were being that cocky jerk, and I was getting fed up. We went to the hallway, and then...when you kissed me...I realized..." Mia bit her lip and dared to look at Diego. His expression was blank, but Mia could see some sign of understanding in his eyes, which encouraged her to continue. "I realized that I really, really like you. But I also hated you at the moment, and I needed time to think. So...yeah..." Mia finished quietly, trailing into silence. Diego leaned back against the door for support._

_ 'Mia...really, really likes me. All this time...wow...' Diego inwardly smirked, finally nodding his head. "I see...would it be insane for me to say that I also really like you?" Mia, who had been looking at the floor, raised her head to look Diego in the eyes, a blush appearing across her face._

_ "At this point, not really," she quietly responded. With renewed vigor, Diego outwardly smirked, standing up to his fullest height._

_ "Well then, looks like we have something with potential here. What do you say Kitten, want to make something of it?"_

_ "Depends on what you have planned."_

_ "I would say dinner and a movie, just the two of us."_

_ "Or, we could skip all the formalities and get down to business," Mia smiled shyly, but mischievously._

_ "Kitten, I like your style." With that, Diego leaned down to meet his lips with Mia's._

_ After a few moments, Mia felt Diego pull away. She looked at his face, expecting to see a smirk, but instead found him looking at the door, a grave expression instead. She also turned, and saw a girl leaning on the doorframe. She was short but well-built, had sleek, black hair and tan skin. She was, in short, the poster-child of perfection. Well, except for the frown and contempt she had on her face. An awkward silence filled the room until Diego cleared his throat._

_ "Carmen," he began, his voice higher than usual. "What are you doing here? I though you left." Mia could tell from Diego's tone that although he was trying to civil, he didn't want to have this discussion with Carmen, not now at least._

_ "Well," Carmen began, sauntering into the room. "I was at home when I realized that you still had my iPod. I tried calling, but realized that you were still probably at rehearsal, so I drove down to get it before the game. I see that rehearsal wasn't the only thing you were busy with." Mia noticed the stab in Carmen's tone that was directed towards her. She blinked for a moment, then turned back to Diego._

_ "Diego, who is this?" Diego slowly unwrapped his arms from around Mia, and sat down on one of the desks, his face flushing._

_ "I...she..." Diego couldn't seem to find his words, and shoved his hands into his pockets._

_ "I'm his girlfriend of six months," Carmen smiled humorlessly. Mia stood dumbfounded for a moment before turning to Diego._

_ "Girlfriend..." she slowly repeated. He had flirted with her and kissed her twice while dating someone else..._

_ "Have anything to say Diego?" Carmen more demanded than asked. Diego looked up a both girls, eyes dashing from one to the other._

_ "Carmen, you sound a bit parched; have a drink." Diego tossed his water bottle to Carmen, who caught it with ease and took a sip. Mia noticed how Diego was attempting to change the topic, and how Carmen was purposely taking her time with the water._

_ "Hm...refreshing. You should have a sip Diego; you looked a bit flustered." And with that, Carmen poured the rest of the bottle over Diego's head. "And if it wasn't clear before, we're through." She turned on her heel, and stormed out of the room. Diego sat in a shocked silence, realizing that Mia was still there a moment later._

_ "Kitten-" he began, Mia cutting him off with her hand. She glanced at the door, tears beginning to form in her eyes,_

_ "You had a girlfriend...and still flirted with me and kissed me..." Diego sat silently, waiting for what was going to happen next. Mia let out a sigh, turning to looked at Diego. "I'll see you around." Mia grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door. Before she left however, she walked back over to Diego and kicked him in the shin. As Diego kneeled down to cradle his shin, he heard Mia whisper, "I thought that you were different, but it turns out I was wrong. You really are the cocky jerk of the school, not to mention the biggest asshole and flirt." Mia left, leaving Diego in pain, drenched with water, and alone._

* * *

(1) A quote from Albus Dumbledore from the Harry Potter Series. It is referenced in Book 7 and possibly 6.

(2) We had an internet speaker come to my school a little while back. He said that constantly going onto your ex's Facebook profile is awkward and stalking, hence Stalkward.

(3) My brother and his friends used to do that to one of their teachers during their Sophomore year. Actually, they still do it to the teacher; now they write jokes and other tom-foolery.

(4) If you have ever played the games, you understand.

(5) Italian: Grazie - Thank you  
Nessun - No problem

(6) Spanish: Gracias mi amiga - Thank you my friend

(7) German: Fräulein - Miss  
Ach - Oh (used for distress in my case)  
Ein Mädchen - A Girl  
Traurig traurig meine Liebe - Sorry, sorry my love  
Nein - No

(8) Jake and Lana fail at keeping a secret relationship. Yes, it is what I intended.

(9) This is a reference to a piece of work on Deviantart. It is titled 'Diego's Kittens', so credit to that mastermind, and you should check it out.

(10) Clif Bars are amazing. I prefer organic granola bars, but Clif Bars up there with the Organics.

(11) We all know that it's true.

(12) I wouldn't know whether to laugh or cry, the former because it would just be hilarious, the latter because it would mean that the world was ending.

I understand that for the translations, my cases, and usage of the terms will not be 100% accurate. I have taken Spanish before and am in my second year of German, but translating is always going to be difficult. Germany has nasty cases, a specific word order and all of this other stuff that makes me cringe (every day during third period!). If you have a tip about how to make the other languages better, then go ahead and tell me. If you are going to make a victim out of me for misusing a word or something similar and are just going to complain, then forget it. I am not even going to listen. That is what I have my German Teacher for. (Just kidding, I love Frau.)

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5, and please tell me what you thought. :) Until next time, do some good in the world, smile and laugh, and do something you love.

P.S. Atticus Finch is amazing, in case you didn't realize that before. If you have never read To Kill a Mockingbird, just stop what you are doing and read it. You will love it, I assure you.


End file.
